forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Holonet: 6/25/46
Category: General Holonet 6/25/46: ATN Reporting: The Galactic Alliance has finally announced who would be replacing Adrian Ompho as the Chief of State. Newly elected, Marquis O'Dore, will be finishing up Adrian's term as the Chief of State during which he hopes to fix up what he calls "errors" in Ompho's policy. Marquis O'Dore held a press conference today in which he stated his hopes for new reform as well as reestablishing a better treaty with the Ni'novians. He felt the Jedi's removal as representatives of the Galactic Alliance nulled the treaty itself. Marquis O'Dore's life as a political figure is of no surprise to many, serving as a General during the Yuuzhan Vong War he aided in many battles before serving as a senator for his home planet of Corulag. Supporting radical changes in the senate, O'Dore was one of the leading senators that fought hard to remove the "traitorous" Jedi from the Galaxy. Supportive senators are very pleased with their new choice, stating that "Marquis O'Dore is a new refreshing taste of political change we've been needing." With support such as this, Marquis O'Dore is sure to bring about his changes that he felt are necessary for the growth of the Galactic Alliance. Marquis O'Dore will be attending Lord Trivas' funeral this coming Monday, alongside him a few senators as well as a few Admirals who he had earned respect from during the war. ---- ---- 6/25/46: SHN Reporting: Galaxy Remembers Lord Trivas Former Emperor, Lord Trivas' death has been of no mystery to the citizens of the Ni'novian Republic, which was, during his rule, the Ni'novian Empire. Unfortunately for his family, Lord Trivas's death came around a time of uncertainty with the removal of the former Executorial power and the return to the Council system. Then what followed was tensions between Lord Trivas's daughter and a group of Council Members who felt that the council itself was too weak and failing. Tensions have been removed, peace wishes to reign gallantly across the Galaxy. It is during this time that the Council Members would like to finally settle and look back upon the death of their former leader. The Galaxy's greatest leaders will be arriving in Nyne City where a period of mourning will be held officially in Trivas' honor. A statue of the late Emperor is being planned for development to be built within the center of Nyne City. All government offices will be closed on this day and Nyne City will play host to the gathering of the Galaxy's leaders. From the Council to the newly appointed Chief of State, Marquis O'Dore. We will also be relaying Trivas' greatest events all day as we bring updates on the large feast held in Trivas' honor. The day will begin with Trivas's official funeral and will lead into a full day of festivities for those who are able to come. For those wishing to come without an invite, Nyne City's security and defenses are going to be set to high alert to insure safety to the galaxy's political leaders.